


Hey Boy

by lazorjam



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, The crew go on a night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazorjam/pseuds/lazorjam
Summary: Get outta your head, get into your heartHey boy, watcha got?The MI6 crew go to a nightclub. Dancing ensues.





	Hey Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this scenario since last March.  
> Inspired by Take That's Hey Boy.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XOzgW6HeMzg

“Those two are kids really, aren’t they?” M said as he, James, and Bill watched Eve and Q dance about the floor of the nightclub they were sat in. It had been James’ idea for the five of them to go out for the night and get some drink in them to celebrate yet another very successful year at MI6. James knew fully well that Bill was never going to get up on the dance floor, even if Eve begged him (and Bill would do anything for Eve), M was about as flexible as a wooden ruler and James, well, James hadn’t danced since 1998. He didn’t plan on changing that anytime soon, even if Q did keep trying to drag him up every time a song from the 80’s would come on.

Eve was a lot more rhythmic in the way she danced, bouncing and moving her arms in time with the music whilst Q… well, watching Q dance was quite the experience. He was almost in time, head spinning about and arms going everywhere, the other three men watching him with a sense of awe, and second-hand embarrassment. They all wished that they had Q’s confidence to get up there and just lose themselves in the music but they all knew that it would destroy any credibility that they had.

“Yeah, kids.” James said as he stood to go to the bar and get himself another drink. Bill and M sat in silence, watching as Q and Eve twirled each other around, laughing to each other and smiles beaming. M looked to Bill, only to find him staring at Eve longingly, eyes tracking the way her skirt moved and the way her hair bounced along as she glided around Q. To Bill, she was the most beautiful thing in the world. M looked between the two and then cleared his throat, dragging Bill from his trance and making him look to his boss.

“You appear to have a real fondness for Miss Moneypenny.” M said over the rim of his scotch. Bill looked at him with faux-confusion, cursing that his boss, of all people, was already very aware of his love for Eve. “Have you approached her about it?” He queried and Bill very nearly laughed. Him? Approach Eve and confess his adoration for her? Ha. Perhaps if he was James Bond he would be able to. He shrugged and looked to M.

“I doubt that any feelings would be reciprocated.” He said to his boss who raised a knowing eyebrow, making Bill look back to Eve who was looking straight back at him. The woman gave him a little wave before turning back to Q who was continuing to chatter away about a project he was working on. Bill blushed and looked at Eve’s back for a little while before trying to compose himself and then turn back to M.

“Talk to her.” M encouraged as James returned and sat back down on the other side of M, looking at the two who were still dancing.

His eyes were immediately drawn to a man who was staring at Q with large hawklike eyes, his chubby face sweating profusely and stubby fingers curled into balls by his hips. He took a few steps closer to Q and James immediately stood again, going over to his Quartermaster and pushing him out the way of the punch that was about to hit him straight in the back of the neck.

It was all so quick that Q didn’t realise what was going on until there was a man lying in a puddle of his own blood behind him and James was trying to lead he and Eve away from the scene, a few people having turned to witness the quick events. The man was very unfortunate to have met the quick wrath of James’ fist, but Bill and M knew that he had deserved it. It was obvious he was about to knock Q out. The five of them stood and made their way to the other side of the large club, sitting in a booth in the corner. Q sat down opposite James, Eve beside him, and looked to the agent with drink confusion.

“What happened?” He asked the older man, tucking up into the corner of the booth and looking around to the other four who were sat staring back at him. Q began to chew on his nails, cheeks flushed and vision blurry from the amount of too-strong cocktails he had drunk.

“That man was about to knock you out. So I knocked him out.” James told the younger, earning a small meowl of surprise from the quartermaster. “He’ll be fine, just a broken nose and maybe a semi-permanent headache.” He added with a shrug, having a sip of his martini. Q gave him a warm smile and then finished his glass of wine in one long swig. Bill watched it with surprised eyes, amazed that their quartermaster could down almost an entire glass of rosé without gagging once. Q gave him a confused look and then stood,

“I’ll buy you a drink to say thanks.” He told James, getting his wallet from his pocket, looking over to the bar. “You’ll have another martini?” He asked, James nodded and gave him a smile, the young man then slipping off to go to the bar. Eve sighed and looked to James.

“What you did was very kind, James. I’m amazed you managed to spot that bloke when there are so many people in here.” She said to the agent who just shrugged and had another sip of his drink. “Q’s eternally grateful, that I’m sure.” She added as her eyes wandered back to Bill who was looking anywhere but her, too nervous about accidentally catching her glance once again. She couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. “Come on you.” She said, standing and offering her hand to Bill who perked me up immediately. “I like this song, come dance with me.” Bill was on his feet immediately, not caring about his two left feet, and was shuffling past M so he and Eve could get to the dance floor, the woman soon leading him off to the middle of the dance floor. When Q returned, he placed the drinks on the table and sat back down opposite the agent, having noticed his best friend dancing with Bill when he was walking back.

“I’d offer we went and joined them but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you bop your head let alone get up and dance.” Q mused, picking up his glass of white wine and giving it a swirl in the glass. “Or, am I wrong about you?” He asked and James shrugged and just swished his drink around in his glass.

“Get enough alcohol in me and there’s not much I won’t do.” Said James, making Q raise his eyebrows and smirk cunningly, M just rolling his eyes and excusing himself so he could go to the bathroom. Q leant back in his seat, ran a hand through his disheveled hair and then ran his tongue over his plum bottom lip.

“I’ll order you another martini, then.” He said and James grinned at him, a cheeky smile that the quartermaster had seen one too many times on the security cameras before James swooped in and ferried a pretty European woman off to his bedroom. He shuddered at the thought and then had another sip of his wine, giving James a cautionary look and then leaning back, trying to relax.

“You look tense, Quartermaster.” James mused, watching the young man intensely. Q shot James a cautious look as he placed his glass of wine back on the table, James having a sip of Martini. “Maybe we can head back to mine after this,” The agent suggested, making Q’s cheeks redden and stomach do somersaults. “It saves you having to go all the way back to Camden at this hour, plus I’m sure we can find a way of having a bit of fun too.” He added, leaning across the table to look at him, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

“You come dance with me and I’ll come home with you.” Q decided, looking at the agent with a smirk. James raised an eyebrow and then nodded slowly, standing and offering Q his hand. The young quartermaster placed his hand in James’ and the two made their way over to the middle of the vast room, James’ knuckles still bleeding as he wrapped an arm around Q’s slender waist. M returned from the bathroom and sat back in their booth, watching as his colleagues danced along to the 80’s dance track that was making his ears ring. He sipped his rum and coke with a satisfied smile, soon losing the two couples in the flurry of people on the dancefloor.


End file.
